


why are you here?

by fishydip



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Communication, Fluff, Hangover, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morning After, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Sexual Themes, VictUuri, except not really, yuuri's anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydip/pseuds/fishydip
Summary: spoilers for episode 10One minute he’s crying alone in a bathroom stall in Sochi, Russia. He’s utterly embarrassed himself in front of his family, his friends, the skating community, his country, his hometown, and even his childhood idol/celebrity crush. Not much more than twelve hours later, Yuuri wakes up to find himself in bed with said celebrity crush… and a hangover.his crush doesn’t seem to mind, though.basically its a one shot canon divergence where Yuuri, the morning after the banquet for the Sochi GPF, wakes up with Viktor in his bed and tries to discern how the hell he wound up in this situation.it's mostly just Viktor being nice to a very confused Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL FUCK I'M IN DEEP  
> i cant get enough of yuuri on ice and i ended up spontaneously writing this.
> 
> i'll just... leave this here... sorry

Yuuri opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice.

He couldn’t see much but he knew he wasn’t home. Then he remembered. Right, he’s in a hotel in Sochi, Russia. Today is the day after the Grand Prix Final.

The Grand Prix Final.

He groaned and shut his eyes again. He would rather forget about how spectacularly he had failed at the final.

Now he was going to have to worry about nationals in Japan, and worlds, and everything else, but given how bad he did in the Grand Prix, there was no way he was going to worlds. His already low confidence had taken a tremendous hit, how was he going to get it together in time to compete for the rest of the season?

He tried to wipe those thoughts from his head. Right now he had to wake up so he could catch his plane to Detroit…Maybe he should call Phichit…

But He had an awful headache and felt pretty nauseous… Oh fuck.

The realization washed over him. He got drunk last night didn’t he? He couldn’t remember what happened, or even coming back to his room.

Celestino had dragged him to the banquet. He remembered that much. And he was too embarrassed to socialize, Especially with any of the other skaters, Especially-especially with his idol. So instead he just kept drinking. That was probably a bad idea, he would have to apologize to coach Celestino, and hope that no one had noticed. He sighed, and his breath smelled bad.

He reached for the night stand next to him on the bed and sat up, head still pounding. It seemed like he was a little closer to the edge of the bed than he anticipated, so he ended up hitting his glasses with his elbow, but eventually they made their way to his hand. He put them on and blinked, adjusting to the sight around him. Actually to his left, something was warm, without thinking he looked over to the other side of the bed.

He had to try really hard not to scream, because someone else was in bed with him.

Not just any ‘someone else’.

 

That pale silvery hair swept over onto one side of his face. that face… Viktor Nikiforov’s face.

His mind seemed to run at a mile a minute in spite of his hangover and he was now feeling extremely confused and scared and his headache was getting worse by the second.

Why? When? Who? What???

 

Maybe he should run away. Pack all this things before Viktor woke up and high-tale it out of here. No one would be the wiser, maybe not even Viktor. What happened? Did he stumble into Viktor’s room while drunk? Surely, nothing had happened between them, right???  Not that it would be so terrible to lose his virginity to Viktor Nikiforov, but he didn’t remember any of it, if that was the case. And given the circumstances, it would be bad if this got out…

and he looked over to see teeth marks and a hickey on Viktor's neck and shoulder. and on his own shoulder too...

He would never be able to face Viktor, or really anyone he knew, ever again, and he would never be able to skate ever again after this.

 

He was going to die. This was going to be what killed him.

 

Viktor Nikiforov.

In his bed.

 

Yuuri was going to die…

All sorts of disaster scenarios were running through his head. His heart was pounding wildly and he felt like he needed to get up but his hangover and fear kept him stationary. What is happening?!?!

Suddenly Yuuri heard a deep intake of breath and froze in place as the Russian legend’s face scrunched up, then Viktor slowly opened only his eyes. Viktor’s glazed over, thousand-yard stare was something else… He’s never seen him with this dazed, sleepy expression. Yuuri was caught by such a rare sight…

Well of course, he’s never even seen Viktor outside of ice skating competitions? What the hell is going on?

While Yuuri was sitting there, stunned and trying not to hyperventilate, Viktor lazily raised his blue eyes to look at Yuuri.

“Good morning Yuuri.” Viktor mumbled sleepily, clearly trying to blink himself awake. Yuuri could do nothing but stammer in reply. Viktor knew who he was? 

Viktor sat up in bet and shifted back so he was leaning on the pillow.

“Viktor... Nikiforov?” Yuuri tentatively questioned if this person was even real or if it’s really THE Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yes?” Viktor turned his head to Yuuri. Why was he acting so calm? As if any of this made any semblance of sense?

“What? What happened last night?” Yuuri whispered in disbelief. “Why are you here?”

“Wait, you forgot?” Suddenly Viktor seemed almost wide awake.

“I’m confused… I’m so sorry I’m…” Yuuri tried to find a way to express what he was sorry for, instead just saing "sorry" over and over. Viktor stopped him before he continued any furthur.

“You got drunk at the banquet. Don’t worry, we did not have sex.”

Ok, that was one question answered, only about a million more to go.

“It would be wrong of me to take advantage of you while you were drunk. You passed out pretty quick anyway. It never escalated beyond kissing, dancing, and a little making out.”

…

…

?!?!

Kissing?! Dancing??? Escalated?? Making out??!

“We kissed?!” Yuuri’s hands covered his mouth in shock, he wanted to hide his blush. He leaned back in utter confusion. “I’m so sorry!!”

This was all too much. He was panicking…

He’d never even been kissed before!!! How did he go from that to having apparently made out with Viktor Nikiforov?!?!  Was this some sort of prank??? Or maybe a dream???

“What are you apologizing for?” Viktor laughed a little, a sleepy, breathy laugh, Yuuri felt his face heat up. “You don’t remember, huh? Just how much do you remember of last night?”

“After all that Champagne, I don’t really remember anything. I don’t think I blacked out though…”

“Oh Jeez… you probably don’t remember the dance-off then…” Viktor looked disappointed.

“D-dance off?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you about it later. You probably have an incredible hangover if that’s how drunk you were. I should probably go get you some water or make you some food.”

“Uhh…”

“Hold on a second.” Viktor smiled sympathetically and tossed off the blanket covering him. He was only wearing boxers. Yuuri averted his eyes, he felt like even looking was a little intrusive and rude. Viktor got up and walked out of the hotel room to the little mini-kitchen.

Yuuri tried his best to collect his thoughts while Viktor was in the other room.

The other day at the start of the banquet he could barely bring himself to look at Viktor he was so scared and embarrassed… How on earth would he end up having a romantic evening with him? Now Viktor was almost naked and sharing a bed with him, and offering him hangover assistance?

Yuuri was sure he was definitely dead, or dreaming, or this was some sort of elaborate ruse to embarrass him further.

He was aware that his father was an energetic, bold drunk, and he knew that he sometimes got like that too. Actually… it’s plausible that he would hit on Viktor if he was drunk enough. Well, just hitting on Viktor Nikiforov is one thing, but how on earth did drunk-Yuuri wind up in this situation? For some reason, Yuuri’s heart was pounding harder and faster than it ever had. Yuuri took deep breaths to try and keep himself from hyperventilating.

What on Earth is going on???

 

 

“So, Have any of your memories returned to you yet?” Viktor returned with water and some simple buttered toast. Yuuri downed half of the water. Viktor sat down on the bed and turned to him.

“No. I’m really, really confused.” Yuuri admitted.

“About what?”

“Why are you… Why did you spend the night with me?”

“Mmm… I was worried I guess…I knew you were very drunk I didn’t really want to leave you to take care of yourself. Even though I wanted to take care of you, at first I felt like it would be inappropriate for me to come with you to your hotel room but…” Viktor smiled sweetly “… How should I say it? Your charms got the better of me?”

Yuuri nearly choked on the bit of bread in his mouth, but in order to hide his shock and confusion he opted to hold his breath. What… ‘charms’? What does that mean!?

“I apologize if that was... bad for you. In retrospect I really probably shouldn’t have. I don’t even know if you already have a partner. Plus, as I said it was wrong of me to take advantage of you while you were under the influence.”

“I don’t… I don’t have a partner.” Yuuri was processing what Viktor said piece by piece. ”And uh. d-don’t worry about it?”

“You’re single?” Viktor’s eyes seemed to light up for a second, but he cleared his throat, and it looked like he was trying to stop himself from smiling. He quickly changed the subject. “Even if you say that, You seem sort of tense… Do you regret it? Should we just forget this ever happened?” Viktor asked, recoiling, his expression shifted to a nervous sort of smile. He sounded a little afraid, actually.

“No, that’s not it. I’m confused. I think I understand what happened. I just don’t know why. Why would you wind up here, m-making out with me?”

“That’s simple, I had such a fun time talking and dancing with you. I wanted to get to know you!” Viktor answered happily, almost matter-of-factly.

“But why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know who I am?”

“I know you’re Yuuri, the skater who was representing Japan.”

“And I got last place by a landslide. I’m nowhere near your level… I think even me getting to the final must have been a fluke. I embarrassed myself and everyone I know…”

Viktor seemed taken aback at this.

“I don’t know what to say, that’s got nothing to do with why I’m here. And you told me last night that your dog had recently passed away, and that’s why you couldn’t skate properly, it wasn’t your fault. You’re a fine skater, Yuuri. Maybe you just need a little guidance, and focus.” For some reason there was a glint in his eye as he said that. Yuuri felt a wave of sadness at the mention of vi-chan. “In fact, everyone was pretty impressed with that step sequence. You’ve definitely got presentation down. I actually really loved the way you timed everything to the music.”

Yuuri sat there, frozen. Did Viktor Nikiforov just compliment his skating?... Did he? He felt his face turn beet-red.

Viktor continued gently, “also, I’m so sorry to hear about your dog, too. You said his name was Bee-chan right?”

Yuuri tilted his head for a second. Bee-chan? Oh wait, to someone who speaks no Japanese, that might be what that sounds like… he probably shouldn’t correct him, lest he figure out what vi-chan is short for. Instead Yuuri just nods.

“How sad...” Viktor gave him a soft expression of geniune sympathy “losing your pet is the worst part of having pets. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I dunno, there’s not much to say. I just wish I could have been there for him at least. I haven’t even seen him or my family for almost 5 years. And now I’ve blown my chance at competitive skating.”

“What do you mean?”

“People are saying I should retire.”

“No they aren’t. They’re saying they think you will retire.”

“What’s the difference?” yuuri grumbled.

“Yuuri~,” Viktor all of a sudden leaned in close and cooed Yuuri’s name. Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat, and a shiver ran down his whole body. "Are you aware of my mantra when it comes to skating?”

“… Do the opposite of what people expect?” He looked away, embarrassed, and tried to obscure exactly how familiar he was with Viktor’s career.

“I think you should take that to heart. Don’t retire, Yuuri. Instead, try to come back in full force!” Viktor gave him an enthusiastic smile.

“What?”

“Yuuri, I’ll be honest with you, I don’t know what you think about me or my programs. But in recent years, I’m aware that I’m running out of ways to surprise and inspire people.” Yuuri felt like Viktor must have been joking. Sure, some people were saying that. But Viktor was more surprising and inspiring every year. “Usually I’ve at least gotten a theme or a song to commission for next year in mind by this point in the season. But this year I’ve got nothing.” Yuuri remained silent. “But you’ve got potential! Even if you think people are thinking lowly of you, that only means you have the opportunity to wow them by proving them wrong!”

“What? How would I do that?” Yuuri asked. Viktor flashed him an excited smile.

“Simple, After this season is over, Let me be your coach!”

…

Yuuri sat gaping, dumbfounded at his idol.

“Coach!?” He nearly shrieked.

“Please?” Viktor pleaded, folding his hands together.

“Wh-what are you talking about? You’ve got your own career to worry about. The last thing I’d want to do is hurt your career and waste your time like that.”

“I don’t think it’s a waste of time… I’d be proud to have you as my pupil!”

“I… I can’t skate on your level, Viktor.”

“Nonsense.” Viktor shook his head, and put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder

Yuuri sighed and thought about it for a minute “Could you at least give me time to think about it?”

“Of course! Can I have your phone number?” Viktor winked, Yuuri felt his heart react to that violently.

“Number… sure” He hesitantly reached for his phone...

“Also, I know you don’t remember any of it. But thank you for coming to the banquet. And thank you for allowing me into your room. I had fun because of you. Usually the banquet is painfully boring, but this year I don’t regret going at all.” Viktor flashed a winning smile. “If you want I wouldn’t mind helping you become a better kisser, too!”

Yuuri nearly keeled over in shock, he felt his entire face flush red. This was bad for his heart. If this is how it was going to be, he was pretty sure he would be dead in a month.

**Author's Note:**

> epilouge: viktor continues to then flirt with yuuri forever.  
> yeah Viktor, just pretend that coaching Yuuri was your idea.
> 
> guess who didn't do any research for this fic?  
> or spell check it?  
> its me! if i got anything wrong pls tell me.
> 
> not that confident about this fanfic but THANK YOU FOR READING! \\(^//^)/


End file.
